TiMER
by Yolo1s
Summary: A leap of faith can be rewarding at the end.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**AN: My first poi fic, hope you like it (Inspired by the movie TiMER). Enjoy.**

Shaw kept glancing at Root and then averting her eyes quickly before she got caught. She was having a hard time reading the numbers in Roots wrist she just wanted to know how long, just for curiosity that's all, that's all she kept telling herself.

"Having a hard time keeping your eyes off me Sameen?" Root said smirking at her.

Shaw glared at her and resumed petting Bear.

Root chuckled she knew what Shaw was actually trying to look at. She got up and walked over to Shaw and sat next to her extending her arm so she can see her wrist clearly. "Better?"

Shaw brushed Root's arm away but still looked at the TiMER. "I don't care, keep you hands to yourself."

Root grinned at her. "Aww and here I thought you loved it when I touched you."

Shaw just rolled her eyes and leaned more against the wall trying to ignore Root who was looking at her expectantly.

"Aren't you gonna ask or I don't know tell me something?"

Shaw's faced remained neutral. "I told you, I don't care."

Root just stayed staring at her not believing her. "Well, I know you must think that having a TiMER is stupid. But, I just wanted to know either way make things easier somehow. Why don't you have one? Besides thinking it's stupid. Don't you want to know, at least for curiosity purposes?"

Shaw turned to look at her coldly. "Why would I get a TiMER to conform something I already know? Countdown to your Soul mate." Shaw laughed bitterly. "Soul mates don't exist for people like me who can't feel. It would just be a waste of time."

Root looked down. "You don't know that."

Shaw angrily got up and walked to her stash and drank straight from the bottle and slammed it down before looking back at Root. "No Root I don't know, then why is your TiMER blank? I know your a physco and all but you feel, regardless of it being twisted you feel. So if you don't have a soul mate how can I? Anyways I don't care, I don't need one, it would never work. Im not like others, I don't need someone expecting things from me that I can never give. In the end all that will happen is disappointment."

Roots face was blank for a moment and then she stood up walking towards the door to leave but not before passing by Shaw first. "You say you don't care but yet your all worked up about it. Not understanding what you feel, doesn't mean you don't feel. And yeah your not like others but who gives a shit, that doesn't mean there's not someone out there for you, your soul mate. You just don't want to accept that fact that there's someone out there that will love you unconditionally for exactly who you are. Your scared of the intimacy someone already shares with you, that you share with them. Just because my TiMER is blank doesn't mean I don't have a soul mate, they probably just haven't got a TiMER yet... or they could be dead, I doubt that though. I used to think that I couldn't have a soul mate too, especially when I got the TiMER and it was blank."

Shaw was looking away from Root trying not to read into all that she was saying to her but failing. "What changed your mind?"

Root smiled brightly eyes sparkling at Shaw and just told her a quote she once read. "... The soul mate doesn't have to be a romantic relationship. Sometimes in life, you meet people when you **need them**, and there is an immediate connection." She looked at Shaw who was still looking away and left.

Shaw heard the door close and remained stiffly standing. She was feeling. She doesn't do feelings and any type of emotion that makes her just confused and frustrated. She knows what Root was pretty much telling her but she didn't want to go there. She knows Root is right but it still doesn't mean she has to accept it.

Shaw sighed. Fuck it.

"Sorry, but this will hurt."

"Don't be, it won't be a problem."

***Click***

3H-15M-40S

Shaw couldn't stop pacing back and forth. This is happening. She felt extremely hot so she took of her shirt and remained in her tank top. She knew what was going to happen and started to feel overwhelmed from all the emotions she was experiencing at once. It seemed like all these years of pent up/hidden/unknown feelings came crashing down on her. She looked down at her TiMER.

0H-0M-30S

***Knock knock***

0H-0M-25S

Shaw took a deep breath and went to open the door. _Come on Shaw get your shit together. You can do this, fucking relax already. Its just-_

0H-0M-18S

"Miss me?" Root said smiling widely. She wrapped her arms towards Shaw's waist and pulled her towards her their faces barely an inch apart. "You see, even people like us can have a soul mate. Even if it's with each other. Who better than me to understand you... and your hobbies?"

0H-0M-3S

Shaw chuckled.

0H-0M-0S

Root smirked and kissed her.

***Beep Beep Beep*** (Two TiMERS going off, two soul mates found.)

**Hope you like it sorry if they are a bit ooc. I have just started watching them and im obsessed the chemistry is insane, I love it. Reviews are highly appreciated.**


End file.
